kenkyokenjitsufandomcom-20200213-history
Umewaka Asuka
Umewaka Asuka is a classmate of Kisshouin Reika at the cram school she attended during high school. He is the de facto representative of his group of friends. He owns a dog named Beatrice. Bio He is a hardcore, honest-to-god maniac dog lover. He really loves Beatrice so much that he works part time just to support her. Even his accessories are dog themed, such as a silver ring designed with dog footprints, c132, a silver earring of a dog paw, as well as a bone earring too. Relationships Kisshouin Reika Asuka is very friendly with Reika. Too friendly that at one point, he pulled and played with her hair, and ate from Reika's lunch box without her permission. This shocked Reika so much that she left the classroom to eat with her father instead. Asuka apologized to her properly afterwards. c91 Asuka is oddly gentlemanly and overprotective towards Reika. It is later revealed that it was because Reika looks a lot like his dog Beatrice. Asuka sends Reika regular photos of Beatrice throung email, and sends her emails as if it was from Beatrice. He calls himself Aa-tan in these emails. c113 Although Reika thinks that Asuka may have been a handful, he is still a good person. c136 She invited Asuka and his friends to the Suiran Academy School Festival in her second year in high school. Due to Asuka's excitement over the Bea-tan doll Reika created for the Handicraft Club's exhibit, he caught the attention of the Student Council President. Reika defended him and his friends, saying that although it is easy to get the wrong idea when looking at them, they are good people and that she considers them her friends. Moriyama Moriyama and Asuka are friends. They go to the same school and cram school. Moriyama liked Asuka romantically before, but she had given up on him when she learned about Asuka's obsession to Beatrice. Trivia Asuka is always excitable, and he likes the beach c93. He prefers ‘coy, sexy, bewitching’ girls with hourglass figures. I don't know how to edit this, please help chapter 161 - *"I thought they were annoying and loud, and gaudy-looking, but even after I was cold with them they kept trying to befriend me. I considered them real friends now." * "Umewaka-kun might be wearing gaudy silver earrings, but those are actually pad pads, you know? And none of the group are all that uncultured. I think you could say they’re well brought up, relatively speaking. It’s easy to get the wrong idea at a glance though." *"We interact a lot at cram school, but never have they asked or expected me to treat them. Actually, they are the sort of people who gathered in the middle of the sweltering summer in order to help me with my exhibit for the Handicrafts Club. And I cannot know how exactly you see them, but let me tell you now that every one of them is a better student than I am, with far better grades.” *" Actually when I gave Umewaka-kun that bag for Beatrice he even treated me to some popular convenience store treats as a thank you." -reika-sama talking about umekawa and his group of friends Category:Characters